


Pugno per errore

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: OriginaleTitolo: Pugno per errorePersonaggi: Carlos, AlejandroPairing: CarlAndroGenere: FluffAvvisi: Slice of lifeRating: verdeParole: 587Prompt: Conoscenza





	

Carlos in quel momento si trovava al pronto soccorso dell'ospedale di Madrid: una mano teneva la borsa del ghiaccio che aveva sul naso... "Senti, Alejandro: mi spieghi cosa ci fai ancora qui?" il tono risultò molto strano: faticava a respirare con il naso, quindi sembrò una cosa tutta buffa.  
"Ti ho scambiato per un'altra persona, per la precisione un conoscente che odio, e ti ho tirato un pugno in faccia. Il minimo che possa fare è tenerti compagnia al pronto soccorso." rispose l'altro, che gli si era appena messo davanti con le mani ai fianchi e lo osservava insistentemente.  
"Ti ho già detto che non serve: per di più stai anche perdendo ore di lavoro, vai!" uno sbuffo uscì dalle labbra del più piccolo, assieme ad una smorfia di dolore: quando lo avrebbero chiamato? Aveva bisogno di un antidolorifico, non ne poteva davvero più. "Spero mi chiamino dentro presto: fa un male assurdo!"   
"Lo sai quanto mi dispiace... Non ti avevo nemmeno riconosciuto e ora chissà cosa ti ho fatto."

Avrebbe aggiunto altro, ma nemmeno avessero sentito il lamentarsi di Carlos, il ragazzo fu chiamato in uno degli ambulatori.   
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle ed oltrepassò la porta a vetri... Arrivato in ambulatorio, lo fecero stendere sul lettino e lui si tolse il ghiaccio dal naso.

"Cosa le è successo?" il medico si era alzato e gli si era avvicinato, prima di prendere uno spray, che avrebbe impiegato per addormentargli momentaneamente il naso e impedire che sentisse dolore mentre controllava le condizioni del setto nasale.  
"Mi hanno tirato un pugno molto forte: per un po' ho anche sanguinato." tentò di dire.  
"Le spruzzo questo spray, così non sentirà male."

Il medico era davvero molto professionale e dopo aver usato lo spray, iniziò a tastargli il naso, oltre che ad osservare ad occhio nudo le narici.   
Non sembravano esserci problemi seri per fortuna.

"A causa del pugno ha avuto mal di testa, dolori al collo?" chiese, mentre andava a prescrivergli un antidolorifico.  
"No, solo dolore al naso, gonfiore, narici tappate." le cose normali insomma.  
"Va bene... Le sto prescrivendo un antidolorifico: per ridurre il gonfiore dovrà applicare del ghiaccio per una settimana; l'ematoma ci metterà due settimane a riassorbirsi, ma per il resto è tutto a posto." stampò la ricetta, firmandola e alla fine gliela consegnò. "Dovrà prenderlo una volta al giorno, per una settimana. Arrivederci."

Carlos, che nel frattempo era sceso dal lettino, si avvicinò alla scrivania e prese la ricetta ringraziando e salutando. Appena fu fuori, sorrise a Alejandro.

"Non è nulla di troppo preoccupante: in due settimane passerà tutto" il sollievo che si dipinse sul volto del compagno lo fece ridacchiare. "Mica stavo per morire." gli diede un buffetto.  
"Che sollievo! Temevo già il peggio."

Disse serio, per poi ridacchiare divertito: non sarebbe successa mai più una cosa simile; era stato fortunato che non fosse qualcosa di grave.

"Sai cosa facciamo per festeggiare?" gli chiese Alejandro una volta che furono in macchina.  
"No, ma finchè non contempla altri pugni, va benissimo." Carlos ci scherzò sopra, ridendo infine.   
"Uff, mi dispiace, lo sai." mise un piccolo broncio, continuando però, mentre guidava verso la città. "In ogni caso: per sdebitarmi ti invito fuori a cena." e no, non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto come risposta.   
"Mh, va bene... Ti fai scusare bene." ridacchiò e appena furono fermi a un semaforo si sporse verso di lui, dandogli un bacio veloce sulla guancia, stando attento al naso. Rise di gusto vedendolo arrossire come un peperone: ora era soddisfatto del tutto.


End file.
